The invention relates to an airbag module, in particular an airbag module for installation on the front passenger side of a motor vehicle.
Hitherto, front passenger airbag modules have generally been installed in motor vehicles such that they are covered by a solid part of the interior trim of a motor vehicle. Particularly in the case of front passenger airbag modules that require a large outlet opening, a sturdy cover over the airbag module is necessary to protect the airbag module from damage. A cover of such sturdiness is required to give the interior trim of the motor vehicle, e.g. the instrument panel, the necessary shape and strength. These solid covers are generally designed as one or multi-part flaps that open when the airbag is deployed. During this process, a film that forms the surface of the interior trim and is arranged over the flaps tears at predetermined tearing points. This allows the airbag to deploy into the vehicle interior.
This arrangement has the disadvantage that relatively large forces are required to open the rigid flaps, and this requires a high internal pressure in the airbag before the opening of the flaps. A comparatively long time is needed to build up this required high internal pressure by the gas generator, and this leads to slower deployment of the airbag. The full protective effect of the airbag is therefore delayed. Particularly in what are referred to as xe2x80x9cout-of-positionxe2x80x9d cases, however, in which a vehicle occupant is too close to the instrument panel support, very rapid and gentle deployment of the airbag is desired to avoid or minimize injuries to the vehicle occupant. The opening of the flaps also represents an additional risk of injury.
Further, in these known airbag modules, the folded airbag is arranged above or around the gas generator. When the airbag is deployed the gas pressure produced by the gas generator starts inflating the airbag and the airbag is substantially at once ejected from the housing before the airbag is completely inflated. This represents a further risk of injury in particular in xe2x80x9cout-of-positionxe2x80x9d cases, since parts of the folded airbag are ejected with a high velocity without unfolding at the same time and may hit the vehicle occupant. In the worst case, in particular if the occupant is situated very close to the airbag module, the vehicle occupant may be hit by the complete packet of the folded airbag which is ejected with a high velocity out of the housing of the airbag module. Further, if the airbag is not completely inflated it does not have the required internal pressure and is not taut enough to provide a sufficient protective effect in particular in an xe2x80x9cout-of-positionxe2x80x9d case.
There is provided in accordance with the present invention an airbag module that allows more rapid and gentler deployment of the airbag. The airbag module has a sturdy surface and forms an additional impact protector, particularly with a view to meeting the requirements of European regulation ECE R 21/Head Impact.
The airbag module of the present invention has an airbag and a gas generator. A supporting element is arranged in such a way between the gas generator and the airbag in the direction of deployment of the airbag that, when folded, a portion of the airbag which is at the front in the direction of deployment rests essentially flat against a front surface of the supporting element.